Het spijt me Bill's kant Tokio hotel
by suuziej0.0
Summary: Het spijt me vervolg. Bill denkt terug op de tijd dat hij het schriftje schreef. tokio hotel Bill Tom Kaulitz


One shot bill's kant van het spijt me:

**One shot bill's kant van het spijt me****:**

Lees eerst mijn andere one shot /s/4194454/1/Hetspijtme anders begrijp je het niet goed.

Ik moest er echt even over nadenken wat er net gebeurd was. Tom was huilend naar me toegekomen na het lezen van mijn dagboek. Daarna hebben we uren zitten praten. Het is inmiddels al ochtend. Tom heeft het schriftje laten liggen. Ik pak het schriftje en besluit het nog een keer te lezen.

_Een week voor de zimmer 483 tour, _

_Ik zal hier in dit schrift schrijven wat ik niet kwijt kan aan anderen. Dingen die ik zelfs mijn tweelingbroer niet kan toevertrouwen. Ik deel heel veel met hem dingen zoals mijn verjaardag, moeder en veel eigenschappen. Het enige wat ik niet met hem deel is de voorliefde voor vrouwen. Begrijp me niet verkeerd het is niet dat ik meer op mannen val. Het is meer dat ik echt de ware wil vinden. _

_Ik ga deze tour op de vrije dagen niet mee als hij uitgaat. Hij danst met het ene meisje en dan het andere. En dan is er ook nog is het probleem dat hij erg veel drinkt. Hij is bijna altijd aangeschoten tot dronken. _

_Ik kan er niet meer tegen, maar elke keer als ik hem erop aanspreek krijg ik het zelfde antwoord 'Das ist gelogen'. _

_Bill Kaulitz. _

Oja, dit was toen. Ik miste het zo dat ik niks met Tom meer kon delen. Of hem erop aan kon spreken dat hij foute dingen deed. Nooit meer dingen met mij deed en me hielp. Ik had het gevoel niet meer dat we alles konden delen. Hij was alleen bezig met meisjes en hun "vormen".

_**Flashback:**_

'_**Tom, heb je weer is gedronken gisteravond.' Vraag ik heel rustig. 'Godverdomme Bill. Ik heb koppijn, kap nou is ik wou gewoon rustig gaan slapen en dan kom jij met je kut opmerkingen.' 'Sorry, ik wou gewoon.' 'Laat me nou maar met rust, ik heb koppijn.' En hij slaat zijn kamerdeur achter zich dicht.**_

Het was niet echt leuk. Ik heb daarna zitten huilen. Alleen al om het feit dat hij niet meer met me wou praten. En toen zag ik het lege schriftje. En ben ik begonnen met schrijven. Ik sla de bladzijde om.

_Nog 6 dagen voor de zimmer 483 tour, _

_Ja hoor, het is weer zover Andreas en Tom zijn uit. Ik ging niet mee, weer het zelfde smoesje 'Ik ben moe'. _

_Wie weet wat hij uitspookt. Straks komt hij helemaal niet thuis. Of drinkt hij zich in een coma! Ik weet dat het misschien wat onredelijk is om het te denken maar ik maak me gewoon ernstige zorgen om hem. Een week geleden heeft hij zijn laaste "vaste" vriendin Lucinda betrapt met iemand die zogenaamd "haar beste vriend" was._

_En dan heb ik het niet over zoenen! Ik maak me enorme zorgen over hem, hij praat er niet over. Hij houdt het voor zich en kropt het op. Ik vertel de meeste dingen die niet over Tom gaan gewoon aan hem. Gelukkig heb ik dit schriftje nog om mijn gevoelens uit te schrijven. Misschien moet ik hem ook een schriftje geven._

_Maar hij heeft me belooft om morgenmiddag te gaan shoppen! __Ik hoop dat hij dan niet "te moe" is. _

_Bill Kaulitz _

Ik zucht. Hij was niet mee gaan winkelen. Dat is wat ik nog weet.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ik sta helemaal klaar om te gaan shoppenen ga aan de keukentafel zitten. De voordeur gaat open en dicht. Zou Tom Scotty hebben uitgelaten ofzo. De gangdeur gaat open en ik zie Tom staan. 'Sorry het is een beetje uitgelopen.' Zegt hij en draait zich om en loopt naar boven. Ik sta op gris mijn portemonnee van de tafel loop naar de voordeur en sla hem zo hard mogelijk achter mij dicht. Stik maar lekker Tom!**_

_Nog 5 dagen voor de zimmer 483 tour, _

_Ik heb nog is terug gelezen wat ik gister had geschreven. Ik was alweer vergeten dat hij mee zou gaan shoppen. Ik stond om 11 uur op en ging aan de keukentafel zitten. En jawel hoor wie kwam daar dronken de kamer in zetten TOM! Hij mompelde nog 'Sorry het is een beetje uitgelopen.' En liep naar boven. Toen ben ik maar in me eentje gaan shoppen. Heb nog ff een pet voor hem gehaald. Het is een hele mooie. Heb hem op zijn nachtkastje gelegd met een briefje waar dit opstond: _

_**Heej Tom, **_

_**Jammer dat je niet mee ging shoppen. Heb deze pet gekocht hopelijk vind je het wat. **_

_**Bill**_

_En dan nog als hij hem niet mooi vind boeit het me ook niet. Het is inmiddels al acht uur 's avonds en hij ligt nog steeds te slapen!_

_Bill Kaulitz _

Dat was het ook nog. Hij was niet bepaald een goede broer op dat moment. Niet dat ik er echt iets om deed.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ik loop langs de favoriete winkel van Tom. En zie de pet liggen die hij al heel erg lang wou hebben. Ik kijk naar mijn tassen, dat zijn er al heel wat. Zal ik hem… Ja ik koop hem. Misschien voelt hij zich dan schuldig dat hij niet is meegegaan.**_

Achteraf voelde hij zich helemaal niet schuldig, hij… Ik voel dat er een traan over mijn wang glijd. 'Bill?' klinkt het vanuit de deuropening. Ik kijk en zie Tom staan. Ik leg snel het schriftje weg en veeg de traan van mijn gezicht. 'Het geeft niet, ik huil ook wel is.' Zegt hij en gaat naast me op het bed zitten. 'Wil je er met je grote broer over praten?'


End file.
